Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Criticism and Condemnations
Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY) faced Criticism from the Right and Left, which he received the controversial criticism over his Civil Rights Record on Jews, Russians. and Chinese People. With the 2017 Russian Exclusion Act and his Sexuality also faced criticism. Johnathan's role as Social Democrat received criticism from Libertarians, and Conservatives, but Montgomery ignored these criticisms and ignored the Conservative Media without attacking them. Montgomery received criticism from the Left as well, Communists saw him as not Leftist enough, and with his LGBT Rights Strategy, he vetoed a Transgender Bathroom Rights Bill. Johnathan's Sexuality was widely questioned and criticized, Montgomery refused to answer and attempted to go through one day ignoring the questions. Criticism from Chawosauria On May 27, 2017, Chawosauria released an Article of Opinions against JSM, criticizing him for not taking a Religious Test, there are Allegations and Accusations and even Rumors that JSM is a Christian, which according to Chawosauria Wikia, the rumors, the allegations, and the accusations are indeed true, in Chawosauria, Christianity is a National Taboo and a Criminal Offense, a Political and Social Concern like Pedophilia, Christians are shunned from society, including by their families when converting to Christianity, Christians in Chawosauria face legal charges for their religion, persecution, legal and social. The Hatred of Christians started all the way back to the First Brutal War when the Victorian British Empire overthrew the Chawalliankalitans and disintegrated them into different Chawoplanets, the British Empire was a Christian Nation, with their anthem, which lyrics still exist "God save the King/Queen", causing hatred of Christians to worsen up to the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era. Criticism from Libertarians Libertarians have heavily criticized Montgomery as "Communist" or "Too Socialist" in many ways, in 2007, Bishop Warlock won the Libertarian Vote, but he got crushed by JSNM. Libertarian Criticism of Johnathan Montgomery was very controversial in 2007 and his supporters argued that Montgomery was a Left-Libertarian ironically, as Montgomery did had a Left-Libertarian Stance in his campaign ironically and then leaned more Social Democrat. Libertarians leaned to be more Anarchist in it's Beautiful way, Anarchists are more hateful against Montgomery. Criticism from Republicans The Republican Party would criticize Montgomery heavily, Montgomery demanded more Social Liberal and Progressive Society with Government taking more of a role of providing that. Montgomery had pushed the Comrade Republicans out of power in 2007 and the Comrade Democrats into power. The Comrade Republicans tried to censor and destroy and block the Montgomery Administration. The GOP opposes "Big Government" and Liberalism, Progressivism and Social Democracy. Criticism from Democrats Fellow Democratic Friends of Montgomery, Jacob Webb, Jonathan Bismarck, Donald Dorgan, Chester Clinton, and fellow Democratic Family Members, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V (Grandfather), Wawetseka Montgomery (Mother), Johnathan F. MacKenzie (Stepfather), Johnathan F. MacKenzie II (Stepbrother) have all criticized Montgomery for his Democratic-Socialist Beliefs. All these Critics of Montgomery that were just called by name are Centrist Democrats. Criticism from Anarchists Montgomery received Criticism from Anarchists despite Montgomery is a Social Anarchist. Montgomery does not support mainstream Anarchism, and Montgomery has admitted that Anarchism is very agreeable in theory, but does not agree that once Anarchy is being practiced, exercising Anarchy would be very difficult and controversial. Anarchism is the belief of the absence of Government, Control, Law, Authority, but there are many types of Anarchisms in the world. The problem Anarchists have with Montgomery is that he is too Socialist, too Leftist, too Progressive, meaning he is too Pro-Government and he has attempted to practice Authoritarianism. Antisemitism Accusations and History Montgomery is widely accused of Antisemitism by voting against, repealing, and vetoing Pro-Jewish Laws and Legislative and Executive Orders, and refusing to defend Israel, Montgomery's family has a long history of Antisemitism, which explains his Anti-Jewish Executive and Legislative Actions. Montgomery's grandfather was sued for Anti-Jewish Discrimination and were Protests outside the Montgomery Organization Headquarters in Tokyo. Civil Rights Violations Jewish Americans* Montgomery has committed Civil Rights Violations by repealing, vetoing Pro-Jewish Laws and not commenting on his grandfather's Civil Rights Violations against Jews as well. Montgomery allowed Anti-Jewish Discrimination in Employment. 2017 Russian Exclusion Act Chawosauria has no Civil Rights Laws, but introduced the Russian Exclusion Act of 2017, thereby banning Russians as response to the United States Allegations of Russia's Interference in the 2016 Election. Mondalians The Mondalian Coalition is an Inhumane Organization that would Purge and Promote Discrimination against Russian-Chawosaurians. Criticism of Montgomery as a "Leftist Fascist" From Redgate to Russian Exclusion, Right-Wing, and Centrist, even fellow Democrats such as Donald Dorgan and Chester Clinton, have criticized Montgomery as a "Leftist Fascist". Even his own Vice-President, Jacob Webb. He even received criticism from his own mother, who is a Left-Libertarian and was then a Democrat. Juneau Webster and Deborah Baldwin have condemned Montgomery's Progressive Actions. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII